


Midnight Snack

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom Stephen Strange, Bottoming from the Top, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think that's what it's called, IF THAT'S WHAT ITS CALLED, M/M, Post means after right, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Smut, StrangeFalcon, Top Sam Wilson, don't know what to tag, mercenary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Stephen has an unexpected guest who comes over for a "midnight snack" ; )
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842341) by [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/pseuds/old_blue). 
  * Inspired by [Children of the Old Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343658) by [old_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_blue/pseuds/old_blue). 



> once again my fellow readers... I am here with yet another smut. help me. 
> 
> Now this pairing is quite an interesting one because it came from "Children Of The Old Moon" as part of the "Sacrifice" series by old_blue, I recommend because the whole series is sooooooooo good!! I don't really know what people would call this pairing (if there are any people who ship this (I know I do)) but I'm just going to call it StrangeFalcon.
> 
> You peeps know the drill if you've read any of my other works (You Need Me Like I Need You, We'll Talk Over Breakfast But For Now All I Want Is You, The Man Behind The Mask and a couple others), I would love if you left kudos and a comment with some kind of constructive criticism, what you liked or what I could improve on, I'd also like to know if I've made any mistakes because usually I don't "pre-write" my fictions, I just write them at the top of my head then post them and edit as best as I can while I go. 
> 
> Also forgot to mention, this work was also inspired by "Shuffle" Chapter 4: Strange Magic (Stephen/Sam) by old_blue (quite popular mention in the notes?) it's really good and holy wow it's got some sexiness in there... Chapter 3: Wish You Were Here (Stephen/Karl Mordo) really made me sad. Still a really awesome work and I recommend it! 
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy this fic I wrote at the top of my head.

_“Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!” Those were his final words as, yet another projectile came at him and pierced through his flesh, killing him. Again and again. But every fatal blow had Strange come back over the corrupted planet and telling Dormammu the same thing._

_“Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!” A blast straight from Dormammu’s mouth obliterated him and once again the time loop resets._

_“Dormammu!” An exhausted breath escapes, “I’ve come to bargain!”_

_And Dormammu says the same thing before he kills him, “You’ve come to die… your world is now my world.” This time a giant fist raises and plummets onto Strange, killing him again like he had already multiple times before. And the result is always the same, reset and Strange is back saying the same thing as before._

_Over and over._

_Hopefully, this would be the one, “Dormammu! I’ve come to bargain!” Same words come from Dormammu’s mouth, “You’ve come to die…” and just before a shard can kill him again there’s a knock. Tap tap tap._

_Tap-tap-tap._

_**Tap-tap-tap!** _

Strange woke with a choked off scream, “who?” _**tap-tap-tap**_ _. ‘So I’m not imagining that’_ Strange thinks to himself and he slowly collects himself, finding that he’s in his bed at the New York Sanctum, safe, nothing here to harm him, ‘ _unless whoever is knocking at the door is otherwise’_.

He slowly sits up and rubs his face as he attempts to steadily stand up. After a few tries of falling back down on the bed, Stephen is awake enough to walk out the room, summoning the Cloak of Levitation to pursue. It was midnight so Stephen was still a little groggy.

Strange enters the lobby and opens the door just a smidge to make sure it was not a threat of some kind he was about to make eye contact with.

But all he sees is Sam Wilson, which was a surprise... He had only met Sam once and that was at Tony Stark’s funeral **(I am _so_ sorry for the reminder my friends!)**. He seemed like a nice guy and a hot one too.

"Hey," Sam awkwardly says, making Stephen realise that he was still holding the door and staring at Sam.

"Sorry, just woke up," Stephen chuckles nervously as he opens the door wide enough for him to invite Sam inside the Sanctum.

"Uh, what's up? Everything okay?" Stephen raises an eyebrow at Sam and starts making some tea for Sam and himself. He probably should ask Sam if he actually wanted it, but if he wants the tea he'll drink it, if he doesn't, he can just leave it unattended.

He finishes brewing it and hands one of the hot cups of tea to Sam. 

Sam takes it and nods his thanks, "look, I know it's the middle of the night, it's just I figured you'd still be up because, you know man, wizard stuff, having to keep reality the way it is and all. I just couldn't really sleep and wanted to chat with someone but there's no one actually awake," Sam shrugs as he swishes his cup.

"So that's why I'm here," Sam makes eye contact with Stephen, "for a small chat."

That seemed okay with Stephen, ‘ _well I don't see why not’_. Stephen shrugs, "well I'm awake now, so why not?" He says as he leads Sam to the Sanctums library.

They both sit down in comfortable chairs and begin their chat.

"So, how's everything holding up? You know, after the whole Thanos thing," Stephen winces at the image of Tony dying in front of everyone's eyes.

Sam shakes his head, like he still couldn't believe that it happen, "Being the new Captain America is a huge responsibility, not that I've never been capable of that, but you know, I guess everything is going okay," Sam looks back at Stephen with sincerity in his eyes.

Stephen understood, being one big person, something crazy happens and next thing you know, you've been burdened with a different big responsibility.

Strange nods and begins to explain that he understood how that felt and how.

It was Sam's turn to nod, and after that was an awkward silence, no, not awkward, tense.

Minutes pass by with them sneaking little glances at each other and tongue clicking till Stephen breaks the silence, "so," he clicks his tongue, "what now?" He spreads his hands and raises both eyebrows.

Sam looks at him with this look, like he liked what he saw, the thought made Strange blush a smidge. He noticed that Sam's eyes became darker and that made Stephen's crotch twitch a little.

Sam rises to his feet and slowly walks over to Stephen, leans down and plants a few soft kisses just below Stephen's ear and whispers, "It's pretty lonely being me, and surely it's a bit lonely being you, so maybe _we_ should have a bit of fun with each other."

Sam had a point, and Stephen very much liked the idea of going to bed with a hot guy and sleeping with him.

"Well I don't see why not," Strange whispers back and gasps as Sam presses his soft lips to Stephen's own. Stephen puts both his hands on Sam's strong chest and slides them up to rest on his shoulders for a bit before going further up to wrap around the back of Sam's neck.

He hears himself moan as he grants permission for Sam's tongue to push past his lips and explore his mouth as he does the same to Sam's.

They eventually let the kiss linger and then part. Stephen pushes Sam off of him, seeing Sam's confused face amuses him as he grabs onto the other man's shoulders and pushes him back into the chair, he was originally sitting in.

Sam's sitting back in his own chair with Stephen on top of him, kissing his neck and moving back up to his lips to kiss him. 

Sam moans into the kiss as he tangles his fingers in Stephen's dark hair and gently pulls and keeps pulling till Strange is off him and sitting in the chair instead, which then Sam starts quickly removing his belts as he continues to kiss the wizard.

Stephen parts the kiss and watches as Wilson starts removing his clothes, revealing a massive erection through his underwear.

Strange finds himself gasping, "oh, he's _big_!" He purrs as he slowly reaches down Sam's (still clothed) chest and all the way down to the other man's underwear, feeling the erection. 

He slips a hand inside and wraps his scarred fingers around Sam's perfect cock. Letting his thumb slide over the tip.

Stephen looks back at Sam with a grin and removes the other man's underwear, ‘ _hopefully it looks as good as it feels’_ Strange thought to himself as looks back at Sam.

He asserts his eyes back down to Sam's cock and oh he was big! Stephen's eyes widen and he looks back up into Sam's eyes, taking a breath in and biting his bottom lip.

It had been awhile since he last did this, way back in college, so he might be a little rusty.

Stephen gets down on his knees and Sam stands up straight.

_‘No, I do not want it like this’_. Stephen puts both his hands on Sam's thighs and directs him back towards the seat and pushes him so Sam was sitting in the chair.

Stephen uses both his knees to balance him as he sits up higher to let his eyes loom over Sam's dick, and slowly, very slowly, teases the tip with his tongue. Swirling it round and round till he felt Sam's hand on his head. 

Stephen wanted to tease a little more so he moved out of the hands reach and started to lick long stripes from the other man's balls all the way to the tip where he did the same thing as before, swirling his tongue around it before licking a stripe down.

He repeats this motion till Sam starts whining, "C'mon Man! That is enough teas-" Stephen cuts the rest of Sam's sentence off by finally taking a mouthful of Sam's cock, making him moan, _loud_.

Stephen would moan too but he was busy shoving as much as Sam's beautiful cock down his throat as he could manage. And oh boy he _loved_ it!

Sam tasted perfect in his mouth. 

Stephen's knees we're getting a little sore from putting all his weight on both of them, so he reached for his sling ring and slipped it. He quickly created a portal big enough to fit both of the men through it and onto the middle of Stephen's bed.

Sam did freak out because the only warnings he got were Stephen pulling his cock out of his mouth and grabbing some weird ring looking thing, next thing he knew, there were a second of orange sparks and he was falling onto a soft padding and Stephen continuing what he was doing almost straight after they landed.

Stephen made himself gag on Sam's cock, more drool running down the other man's cock right down to his balls. He could feel the tip pressing against the back of his throat, cutting off his breathing. 

He stayed like that for a few moments and at times tried to get the cock down further till his face went red and he really needed to take a breath.

He released the cock from his mouth and gasped for air for several moments. 

After his breathing pattern returned to normal, he reached for Sam's shirt and pulled, commanding Sam to remove it, Sam did as he was told and wow the sight was beautiful!

Strong chest full of soft black curls of hair and the abs were gorgeous! 

Stephen realised that Sam was now completely naked in below him and he was still fully dressed, so in the small flick of a hand, all his clothes were removed, and he lay completely naked on top of Sam Wilson.

"Ok Pretty Birdie Boy, impress me, show me what you’ve got," Stephen cocks a brow. Sam smirks but replies with a simple, "okay," before he grabs Stephen by the hips and rolls them over, so it was the other way around to before.

He pins Stephen’s wrists over his head and immediately starts kissing along Stephen’s naked shoulder, up along his neck and long face until he reaches the ear and starts kissing softly under the lobe before he sucks it.

Stephen wraps his arms under Sam’s and reaches over his back to hold onto his shoulder’s, arching his own back, and wrapping both his legs around Sam’s waist. What Sam was doing to him felt good.

He faces the left side of the room to extend his neck, indicating to Sam that his neck wanted attention and as Sam made his way down to his throat, he faced the ceiling and as Sam’s tongue slides to his left side, Stephen turns his face to the right. Sam begins to do what he did to Stephen’s other ear to his left one.

Stephen had felt amazing till he felt Sam lightly tugging, signalling for Stephen to let go, he did as was wished by the other man almost instantly and started moaning as Sam starting trailing kisses down his bare chest all the way down to his stomach and stopped just above his cock.

Sam looks up at Stephen asking with his eyes whether this was okay or not, “Too fast?” he cocked a brow. ' _Oh, I see what this is, Sam’s being a tease'_. Stephen shakes his head frantically, “No nope! It’s fine, keep moving,” and Sam does as he is told, lowering his head so it was in line with Stephen’s dick.

He gently handles it with his hand, giving light strokes till he slowly lifts his head a little over Stephen’s cock to tease Stephen the way Stephen teased him earlier, “Oh are you kidding me? I see what you’re doing Sam,” Stephen pouts as he props himself on his elbows to watch Sam between his legs.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Sam looks up at him and smirks, Stephen knew that Sam knew exactly what he was complaining about. **(sweet revenge am I right?)**

Eventually, Sam cut straight to the chase and started taking Stephen’s cock in his mouth properly. Stephen watched as Sam’s head bobbed up and down between his legs and gagging every now and then.

And to Stephen’s surprise, Sam pulled his cock out his mouth and gave it a few strokes before going lower. He felt Sam’s tongue over his asshole, covering it in saliva, he did the same to his finger and slowly started to push inside Stephen with it.

Stephen knew saliva wasn’t the best kind of lube, but he didn’t really care right now because once again, what Sam was doing felt _so good_. But he had lube in his draw so he would make sure to use that before the pair got to the real shit.

Feeling Sam’s finger intrude felt fantastic, but it did hurt a tiny bit because, like Stephen mentioned a bit earlier, the last time he did something like this was college, and they were also using saliva instead of proper lube.

Eventually, Sam’s finger pushed against Stephen’s sensitive nerves and _that felt good_. Stephen’s head fell back, and he felt his elbows wobble and betray him, making him lay down and arch his back.

Sam kept pushing his finger in as deep as he could get before pulling out and pushing back in. He repeated this movement until, to Stephen’s disappointment, he pulled out for good.

Stephen sat up on his elbows again and looked down at Sam, he was about to complain until he felt Sam trying to push two fingers back in, feeling that stinging kind of burn again hurt till he started adjusting to it, embracing how good it felt and he laid back down.

Sam sped up his pace to the point that Stephen was crying out, “Oh god, don’t stop!” He kept repeating those words as his voice progressively got louder, carrying throughout the Sanctum’s halls.

And then it all stopped again, “Wh-why would you do that?” Stephen whined as his head lolled side to side, arms resting either side of his head. He felt Sam’s lips on his again and his cock rubbing against his hole, “You got lube? I don’t think saliva will be much good for this,” Sam kissed him again, pushing his tongue through Stephen’s lips.

Stephen parted the kiss after awhile and pointed at his left bed side table, “Second draw.”

Sam started laughing, “it’s always the second draw, I should’ve guessed!” he said as he reached for the knob on the second draw and drew the draw out to grab the lube in the second draw. **(Lol, a bit of a Tongue Twister, sorry I didn’t actually mean to do that.)**

He opened the bottle, squirted a little on his hand and smeared it over Stephen’s hole, the sudden feel of the cold liquid substance over his hole made Stephen gasp. Sam squirted a little more lube into his hand and put some over Stephen’s cock and started stroking it just to tease him, “Sam!” Stephen squealed as he pushed Sam’s hand away, it felt good when Sam was stroking it, but he did not want to cum too fast, they had not even gotten to the good bit!

“Yeah Okay,” Sam chuckled as he squirted more lube and lathered his cock with it, he positioned himself in between Stephen’s legs and slowly started to push inside Stephen.

Stephen started to groan, it stung more than the two fingers, he lolled his head back and Sam took the opportunity to start sucking and nipping at his neck, leaving little red marks everywhere, they might bruise and leave little marks later but Stephen’s robes and the cloak can cover it up.

Sam kept placing kisses along Stephen’s collar bone up to his neck and along the side of Stephen’s face back up to his ear to whisper in it, “You like the way that cock feels don’t you? You like the way it’s slowly filling up your tight hole, don’t you?” Sam continued to whisper the dirtiest things in Stephen’s ear and Stephen could not help but nod.

Sam’s big cock filled Stephen right up, and the stretch burned, but it all felt _amazing_! Stephen loved every last bit of what Sam was doing to him, filling him, stretching him out and still whispering the _filthiest_ things into his ear.

Stephen moaned as Sam slowly pulled back out of his hole and slowly pushed back in, “Now, how about we spice this up a little more, huh love?” Stephen knew what Sam meant: _kinks_.

“Okay _Daddy_ ,” Stephen whispered back into Sam’s ear and moaned, “Oh, you feel _so good_ inside me Daddy,” he could feel Sam’s cock twitch inside him and Sam’s smirk, “That’s better, oh you’re being such a good boy for Daddy right now, aren’t you?” he praised and Stephen nods frantically, “Yes I am Daddy,” Sam’s pace starts to speed up and Stephen is a moaning mess every time Sam pushes in.

“Harder Daddy!” Stephen shouts in a pleading manner, if Wong were to hear them, he probably would not be able to look Stephen in the eye for a long time.

“You will be patient,” Sam growls in his ear as he pulls out again. Stephen groans as he feels Sam grab his hips and pulls him lower down the bed. “Get on top of me,” Sam commands Stephen as he lays down on the bed. Stephen does as he is told, eager to have Sam’s cock back inside his asshole, his eager asshole.

He lifts his leg over Sam’s waist and slowly impales himself on Sam’s dick. Sam’s cock fills him up completely and they both become a moaning mess. Stephen uses his thigh muscles to lift him up and he impales himself again as he slowly descends back down on Sam’s big cock.

“Oh daddy! You feel so good inside me!” Stephen moans as he continues to ride Sam. He places both his sensitive scarred hands over the small scars on Sam’s chest, “Come here baby,” He hears as Sam leans up to face Stephen and presses his lips to Stephen’s, Stephen could hear himself moan into the kiss.

They kiss for several moments as Stephen continues to ride Sam till Sam had had enough and wanted to take control. He lifts Stephen off his cock again and flips them both, “On all fours, hands and knees, now!” Sam commands Stephen and once again, Stephen obediently does as he’s told, he rolls over onto his hands and knees and by instinct, spreads his legs further apart, the sooner Sam put his beautiful cock back in him, the better.

“Daddy please fill me with your cock again, _pretty please_ , I’ve been so good for you!” Stephen continues to beg Sam to continue fucking him. “Yes, don’t worry baby, daddy’s got you,” Sam kisses his neck as he pushes himself back into Stephen, “Oh yes Daddy! Please fuck me!” Stephen whines.

Sam pulls back out slowly and snaps his hips forward and pulls out again, fastening the pace a little each time he thrusts back inside Stephen.

Stephen reaches out to hold the back of the bed to secure himself as Sam starts to roughly fuck him, he cries out with each thrust inside him, “Oh yes Daddy! Daddy that feels so good!” He feels Sam rest his head between his shoulder and neck, continuing to kiss and nip at the heated flesh. And once again, Sam is whispering filthy things into Stephen’s ear, “Oh you are being so good for Daddy letting him fuck you like this, aren’t you?” and Stephen is nodding frantically, not trusting himself to speak he might scream the words because Sam is fucking him so hard.

He feels a hand wrap around his cock and Stephen cries out, “Oh shit Daddy,” he whines, as Sam starts to stroke it. Stephen feels Sam’s other arm wrap under his right arm and hold on to his left shoulder to help secure him as Sam starts to speed up the pace more, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

“Oh shit, Daddy that feels so good!” Stephen pants out each word, his mind was foggy and the only full words he could say were Daddy and Sam.

Sam continued to stroke Stephen and fuck his ass as well as continuing to tell the sorcerer how much of a good boy he was being for him and how good his hole felt for his cock.

Stephen could feel he was close, he was _so_ close.

Sam pushed into Stephen one more time before shoving Stephen into the pillows and continuing to fuck him from on top. Sam’s muscles slapping onto Stephen’s ass mixed with Stephen cute little whimpers and moans and “Daddy” and “Sam” was _exotic_. He’d never heard anything like it surprisingly. 

They were both close by the sounds of their moans and Sam’s unrhythmic thrusting pattern. And Sam kept speeding up his pace until he spilled inside the Sorcerer, stopping completely inside him, grunting in the process.

“O-o-oh shit Daddy,” Stephen moaned, still panting in an attempt to get his breath back, he still has not come yet either, but he is sure Sam will get to that.

“How was that?” Sam kisses his neck.

“I’m impressed,” Stephen smirks, remembering the words he said earlier before they started fucking. He eventually gets his breath back and he is breathing normally.

“Damn right you are,” Sam says as he slowly pulls his cock out of Stephen making them both groan. “Oh right, baby you didn’t cum, let me help you,” Sam kisses the side of Stephen’s head, “Be a good boy and roll over,” Stephen does as he’s told, laying on his back.

He hears Sam open a bottle and a squirting noise, realising it is just lube and not some kind of poison, Stephen prepares for the cold liquid. Sam smears it all over his hands and wraps them both around Stephen’s cock to make sure his entire dick is covered with lube and with one hand, Sam starts to jerk Stephen off.

Strange could feel the pressure slowly building up in his abdomen, Sam gives a few more strokes to Stephen’s cock till Stephen is spraying long white strips over his hand and his own stomach, “Holy fuck!” Stephen groans again, his mind had gone foggy again he was that sated.

When Stephen’s head is clear, he made all the cum, including the substance dripping out his ass, disappear with a flick of his hand. Sam looked down at his hand, it was once covered in the Sorcerer’s cum and now not a trace of it to be seen, “woah, that’s so cool,” Sam smiles like a little kid just saw a magician say “abracadabra” and made a rabbit disappear behind a cloth.

“Yeah it is,” Stephen agrees, “I guess it’s your turn to be impressed huh?” He hears Sam chuckle, “Guess so,” He says as he makes himself comfortable to sit behind Stephen and snuggle him. “Thanks for the chat,” Sam laughs and kisses Stephen’s cheek as the sorcerer laughs, “Anytime,” he turns over to face Sam and winks.

They both sit in peaceful silence until Stephen heard Sam start to chuckle from behind him, “What’s so funny?” he inquires.

“I’m going to go back to the compound tomorrow with the others asking where I was… you know what I’m going to tell them?” Sam raises an eyebrow and looks Stephen in the eye.

“What are you going to tell them?”

Sam leans down to press his lips to Stephen’s cheek and then whispers in his ear, “I went to the sanctum for a _midnight snack_ ,” and he winks, making Stephen snort.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed what was here. Just a little more (yeah I just copied this straight from another work I did):
> 
> Like I said, I hoped you enjoyed this and that you'll leave Kudos and constructive criticism (what you liked or what I could possibly improve on) and I'd honestly love to hear any prompts you'd like me to do (if for whatever reason SMUT is wanted (more than happy to do btw) I'll only do if my preferred tops (for example: StrangeIron= Stephen tops, Strordo= Mordo tops)! I have a bit of an issue when my preferred is bottom when I think they should top, or when they should be bottom not top, I don't know why, it's just there, like with StrangeIron, If I get even a small VIBE that Stephen is bottom I will leave, that's kind of why I left the ship because Tumblr gave a lot of that. 
> 
> Remember to go check out Shuffle and the Sacrifice series by old_blue because they are so awesome and I really enjoyed reading them!
> 
> I also can't be the only one who has a massive crush on Anthony Mackie right?


End file.
